News from The Host
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: A daily Dosage of Updates from the crazy awesome host from Paradise Getaway as he gives updates on DeepDarkDebt09's stories and future projects. If you have questions for The Host or would like a shoutout or anything. Let The Host know and he'll be happy to do it. new Author Update is now out!
1. Chapter 1

_The TV Screen turns on to static for a bit to see it going back and forth, fighting with one another to show a face on the screen. Heavy breathing is heard… then silence. The camera is slowly turned to show a faded grey wolf with his spiky hair flowing and covering his brown eyes. Scars are over his body and stiches slit from both sides of his face, leaving those marks to be permanent. The wolf sits down and stares at the camera, looking you, the viewer. His eyes stared deep down into your soul, no emotion… just silence. The wolf slowly cracks a grin and moves closer._

"_Well… well….well…Isn't this a big old surprise? It's me! The Host… showing my once beautiful face here… once again. Yeah I know you haven't heard from me a long time. I've been gone for so long and I'm forgotten…my own collages have gone up and left but I'm still here… still inspired and have some kind of purpose to return here… and that's to finish up the story. Finish up what's been left unfinished... show others here my work, I'm back once again and this time… it's going to be personal. I may not have a lot of time like I used to but, It's going to be fun bringing my imagination for your pleasure on these beautiful creatures. Now my show will start up soon. My creator is going to finish up Deep Darkness. And a certain killer in school has been waiting long enough to break out and kill! Also Oscar will be back with his ranting and poetry reading. But new stories will come and the undead will rise from my creators comic series and bring it on here where Happy Tree Friends will no longer be happy….ever…again!" He laughs to himself and breathes once again to talk._

"_These little updates may mean nothing to you… but they will…. Oh they will… Now this The Host and I gave you this little update as a reminder that DeepDarkDebt09 is coming… and he's back for vengeance! Take care and I'll see you soon… Buh-Bye now!" The static comes back on as the TV goes out, leaving laughing echoing through your ears and the house. Silence then takes over, leaving you in the darkness._

_-DDD09_


	2. Host Updates 2

**Here are some more News from the lovely Host himself.**

"Hello my fellow readers. I, The Host, am here to give you some new updates on our lovely stories today. Also sorry for the long delay as our lovely author is going…through a bit of trouble right now. Hehehe. Anyway, Paradise Getaway will be updated Today or Tomorrow from the looks of it. Right now, they are in the challenge and dealing with a problem while they get those lovely black boxes. On other news, The Skool will be worked on after the chapter for Paradise Getaway is done. It'll be probably updated by Saturday or Monday as Friday and Sunday, the library for our lovely author is closed. Meanwhile, all the challenges for Paradise Getaway are now written down with descriptions on what to do. 17 challenges will only leave one lucky winner. Also Deep Darkness is close to finishing. Operation: Zombie is also around the corner and will be accepting a few OC's from you lovely people on Fanfiction as they'll appear in Season 1! Now that's all for now. Take care and I'll be back with further updates next time.

The Host


	3. Story Updates

"_Ah Yes, Here I am with another boring news update. I, Your Host, will gladly tell you what is happening right now since you're here and reading what's happening next for DeepDarkDebt09's stories which are atrocious since he has an obsession with the word as. Anyway since I'm just going to go off and say nothing bad about him, these are the things he wanted me to say to you all._

_For Paradise Getaway: Survival of the Fittest:_

_The First Contestant is dead and I won't say anything else._

_More backstory of The Host and others will be talked about. Even the ones that are dead will get some more development as well._

_The challenges will be separated into parts for more development on the characters and make the challenges much harder, crazier, and he'll try to describe more in each chapter._

_As of now, all the challenges for this story are now made. The chapters not yet but the challenges in every chapter are done and placed in notes._

_If you have any other questions for the show leave them in the reviews or PM's_

_OC's will be accepted for a few of the challenges as either judges, cameos, or be in the challenge themselves or fans that can chat with the Host and Driver._

_The Next Chapter will be out soon._

_For Deep Darkness_

_We're halfway done with the story. A few more chapters and the story will be completed._

_New monsters and ways to kill off more characters will be coming soon_

_The Next Chapter will Be out very soon_

_For The Skool/School_

_The New Chapter is out, Go read it._

_More Crazy things will happen in the chapter._

_I'm Accepting More OC's for Cameos or for Death Scenes. May even have Minor roles. Submit now if you want to see your character in action!_

_The Next Chapter will Be out after Paradise Getaway_

_For Operation: Zombie_

_A Trailer will be out very soon after Deep Darkness is finally completed._

_OC's will be selected when the Trailer is out. When that is out, submit your OC's as they can either be Zombies or survivors as a few OC's will be selected for Season 1. Others for Season 2_

_Season 1 will Contain 7 Episodes split into Chapters as Season 2 will consist of 15 or 16 Episodes._

_The Main Character is Chris Richards( New OC of Mine) who'll be with Ben Franklin IV(New OC of mine), Flippy, and Scott (My new OC) as they follow from my Comic series which will change a bit since its going into the HTF Fandom with new characters with you guys._

_For those that submitted their OC's in early, I'll read them when I have a chance after Deep Darkness is finished. If you want to talk about your OC's or about the story. PM me and ask away._

_That is it for my Updates. Also one little thing, Poetry Time With Uncle Oscar will be able to have maybe one or two more chapters left and I maybe have to end that Story for good. If you have any poems or rants for Oscar to do. Let me know or send a review on the story. That's it! I'm The Host and this was my updates. Now… where is that bastard so I can talk to him._


	4. More Updates

_The Host walks in with an annoyed look on his face and comes to sit down on his comfortable chair. He looks at the camera and stares at the reader._

"_Yeah I know what you're thinking. Oh look it's another update instead of one of your crazy bloody or gory stories. Well calm down there chums, they are indeed coming. The lazy sack of crap of an author is slacking off than he's supposed to. He should be giving the readers what they came here for instead of playing the damn PS3! Now I'm here to let you all know that the author deeply apologizes and is also focusing on school that is coming up. He will be planning and working on these chapters still and also focusing on these stories and Season 2 of Operation: Zombie (Comic Version). So don't worry, these stories will be coming. This little update is to show that he's still around and about. The next chapter of the school will be coming out soon. He's going to be working on it tomorrow and probably upload it by then or Thursday. So stay tuned for anymore updates!_


	5. Author Update

**Hey Everyone, I know that I haven't really posted anything up lately and I'm very busy with school and also working back and forth with that, the comics for Operation: Zombie, and the ideas that will be incorporated in the HTF version along with taking my time for some other ideas on the other stories. I'm deeply sorry for not uploading anything and you lovely readers becoming impatient and about to go on strike and probably attack me for not updating on what's going to happen next. I'll start working on the School story soon since with that chapter done; I can work on Deep Darkness and finally work on Operation Zombie HTF Version. If you have any questions, let me know. Take care and have a lovely day or night.**

**DDD09**


End file.
